Leila Malcal
Leila Malcal (レイラ・マルカル, Reira Marukaru) is the secondary protagonist of Code Geass: Akito the Exiled. Leila comes from a family of former Britannian aristocrats and she is a military officer in the E.U. Army. She works under Gene Smilas and is Akito Hyuga's superior officer and the Commander of the W-0 Unit. Appearance Leila is a very beautiful girl of average height. Her light blonde hair is very long, she has bangs which reach her eyes with two locks framing her face, from behind her hair reaches the small of her back and she also has two egg shaped buns that are usually held up with gold coloured braces. In the battle at Slonim she wore her hair differently instead sporting pigtails. Personality Leila is a kind person who wishes to end the war in the E.U. and to save the Japanese (Elevens) who fight the wars instead of the Europeans. She loves her friends and wishes to protect them, she would sacrifice anything even her own life for this. Character History Leila lost her family to a terrorist bombing attack when she was six years old. She was the sole survivor. During her and her mother's escape it is shown that the car had flipped over and exploded killing her mother, it is unrevealed what caused the car's explosion. After the death of her mother she runs deeper into the woods until she sees a frozen lake, She makes the mistake of running over the lake causing her to break the frozen surface, the ice cracks and she almost dies but close to death she is saved by green hooded woman who gives her Geass. The woman is revealed to be C.C. Character Outline Leila Malcal is the daughter of a Britannian noble family that disagreed with the dated system of rule in the empire, which made them defect to the E.U. as exiles. She was born in the E.U. Her father became a politician in the E.U. with massive support and the ability to rally the people so he was dubbed assemblyman. Leila was adopted by the Malcal family after the deaths of her parents. She became a Major in the E.U. Army and originally served as an adjutant to Commander Anou in the W-0 Unit. Leila planned the military operation known as Operation Alpha with the objective of rescuing the surrounded 132nd Regiment in Narva. However, Leila confronted Anou over his last minute decision to use Japanese youngsters for suicide attacks and finally removed Anou from his command position. After the success of the operation, she was promoted to the rank of Lieutenant Colonel by General Smilas and given direct command of the W-0 Unit. Abilities Geass Leila received her Geass from an encounter with C.C. when she was a child. Though rather than entering a contract with her, she was given a choice of whether or not she would use it, and if she did not use it before adulthood, the power would disappear. Her Geass manifests in her left eye. The exact details of how her Geass works are unknown and at most convoluted - the Gypsy grandma told her that her Geass is someone that she can use to protect someone close to her (hinted to be Akito) although Leila herself does not really know how it actually works. As opposed to other Geass which glow red, Leila's glows blue similar to Jeremiah Gottwald's Geass Canceler, though the Geass sigil in her eye is right-side up like other Geass, not upside down like Jeremiah's. Relationships Akito Hyuga It is hinted that Leila harbours feelings for Akito and she cares deeply for him. It is first implied during their first battle, with Leila blushing when Akito tells her to stay behind him. She appears disappointed and slightly embarrassed when he clarifies that it's because there are still drones in her control that haven't been destroyed. She also trusts him enough to talk to him about her disappointment in herself at being unable to help at the Gypsy camp. She also confides in him about her past and how she had felt helpless the night her parents died, as well as how even after being orphaned she was raised in a life of privilege and never learned to be independent, which is why she wants to have the power to live on her own. After one of the dinners at the camp, she walks the Great Granny to her bed, who says she is a nice girl and offers to read her future; Leila accepts and watches as she does the reading. The Great Granny reveals that she (Leila, right after her mother died) met a witch in the woods that gave her a great power which she will use to save someone dear to her (hinted to be Akito). During their farewell party at the Gypsy camp, they are invited by the rest to dance with them. Akito angrily leaves the campfire, causing Leila to run after him. Ayano tries to follow after them, but Ryo blocks her path with a knowing look on his face. In the woods, when Leila catches up to Akito, he reveals to her his fear and hatred of his brother and tells her the story of what happened the night his entire clan was killed by his brother and how he should have been dead; he then proclaims that he will return the favour and kill his brother. Leila then proceeds to hug him and tells him that she is very happy that he lived because she would not have met him otherwise, blushing when he smiles at her. After their talk, they return to the camp and dance together, but unbeknownst to them the Great Granny was watching them sadly. Later, after they board the plane to leave Warsaw, she tells him that she's going to miss the gypsies, but he doesn't answer immediately, causing her to look away sadly. He tells her that he hopes they can all go to Japan someday, making her smile. When the Wyvern Squad appears to all have died in battle, Leila is distraught, falling to her knees at her command post and calling Akito's name in disbelief. She manages to pull herself together to set defence measures in place and stop Shin from infiltrating the base, but later cries privately in her room, only being encouraged to carry on by her subordinates. Later, Akito and the Wyvern Squad return and Shin tries to get him to kill Leila via his Geass. Leila tells Akito that he is better than his brother and that he shouldn't listen to him thus making Akito resist the command through his will and instead he saves her and carries her off to the castle where they prepare for the coming fight, Akito cuts of his braid and gives it to her to bury incase he dies in his Knightmare and his body burns, Leila tells him she doesn't want him to die and makes him promise to come back alive with all their comrades because there are important things she hasn't said to him yet. After the battle is won and their entire squad goes to live in the Gypsies' camp Leila looks over a cliff while Akito asks her if its a good idea living there. Leila says its a happy place and Akito agrees saying everyone is his family now and he is happy with them, he calls her his Leila, blushes and reaches out to take her hand so they can walk back to their waiting family Leila takes his hand and they kiss confirming their love for each other while their family laughs and calls them over. Anna Clément Anna and Leila both are childhood friends, they have been friends since Leila got adopted by the Malcal family, they met at the academy they were both enrolled in before they began their service at the EU Military. Anna and Leila both care deeply for each others well beingalways cared for Leila's wellbeing. While Leila simply expresses her worry Anna cries even when Leila is simply in a difficult situation where her life isn't in any danger. Quotes *''"I want the power to live on my own."'' *''(To Akito) "Akito...I'm really happy that you survived. I mean, it let me meet you."'' Trivia *"Leila" is a widely renowned Arabic and Hebrew female name stemming from Semitic roots meaning "night". Alternatively, it can mean "born at night" or "dark beauty". *"Malcal" could refer to the Malcals, a major ethnic group residing in the Tikrai Valley in Pakistan. The name "Malcal" or "Malkaal" itself is derived from the fusion of two Arabic terms: "Malik" (A King/ One who rules) and "Aal" (family of), thus "Family of the King" or "Family of the one who rules". This makes sense given that Geass is considered "the Power of the Kings" and Leila possesses a Geass and that the Malcals are an influential family in the E.U. *Leila Malcal's Seiyuu Maaya Sakomoto also did Tomoyo Daidouji from Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles. *Leila's relationship with Akito can be compared to the likes of Aina Sahalin, Nina Purpleton, and Selene Mcgriff from the Gundam universe. *Leila's character design resembles Primera from Clamp's Magic Knight Rayearth and Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles. Gallery Layla123.jpg Layla.jpg laylahyugamalkal.png 417381_270469493052902_1007278480_n.jpg Screen shot 2012-09-29 at 11.33.44 PM.png|A Young Leila with a green-haired, hooded figure. Reila_Malkal.png ApsyP.jpg chara_reira.jpg|Character Design of Leila Malcal tumblr_mbe3kwCkSZ1rfcoupo6_1280.png 150888_326996224066895_1918499179_n.jpg 246499_283452005087984_599279124_n.jpg Leila pilot concept.jpg|Leila's pilot suit concept Leila concept.jpg|Different facial concepts of Leila leila2.png 003l.jpg vlcsnap-2014-01-03-15h07m50s35.png vlcsnap-2014-01-03-15h01m56s67.png Leila's suite.jpeg|Leila dressing her pilot suit on the movie Snapshot 1.jpg|Leila dressing her pilot suit on the promotional trailer 616511_638189806229861_7090459023937209366_o.jpg 1517796_604055732976602_1788300726_o.jpg 1932638_618332108215631_398870414_o.jpg 1499526_596214330427409_408047856_n.jpg 1544467_596214430427399_1258578122_n.jpg 603251_566826223366220_1360616456_n.png 1404527_481760961939559_570765322_o.jpg LFCga7C.jpg Screenshot.png Y.png|Little Leila and her mother. chara_reira02.jpg chara_reira03.jpg Screenshot_122.png|Leila geass given by C.c 11141380_1002997689732722_2702664274984474760_n (1).jpg|Leila and her family portrait. 1349067168690.jpg img_5th_announcement2.jpg|Leila's Geass Akito-3-Img039.jpg Akito-3-Img006.jpg|Leila's childhood. Akito-3-Img044.jpg 818pCAF46BL. SL1500 .jpg 677220.jpg 629731.jpg 584046.jpg yande.re 292728 sample akito_the_exiled cleavage code_geass elizabeth_(akito_the_exiled) heels kogure_masahiro layla_markale neko no_bra.jpg nishi8668-img600x450-14360001298uf5xi24178.jpg|Promotional Drawning draw codegeass_akito_3rd_reira.jpg|Storyboard Frame 0000788896.jpeg|Character design of Leila and the sketch of Akito Hyuga 639319.jpg Akito-3-Img011.jpeg Akito-3-Img007.jpeg 1437052830297.jpg 1427045837899.jpg 2d5d4c368fae5c5d0823fc8a8d7e8196.jpg 3269160380f955e1ea74342d0ce7c966.jpg b7f9dcc366c314d8f0df104578af9952.jpg b80dcf3ea2eadf2dfd016e97bf5291f2.jpg 2b643925c42f346d042ca2f2ed9393c3.png 22-50-51.JPG Leila.Malcal.full.1417515.jpg f73afeda846c0450e451b9b554d8e477.jpg bffd6cad253835ae274bc1ddbe00c274.jpg c0028880_5267bb8ea1a8a.png Leila and akito danced.jpg 194527923.jpg 198938508.jpg 198938544.jpg XfbsFngH4-Q.jpg Screenshot_4.png Screenshot_7.png 83aT8i7.png|Leila with Akito's Alexander 15123637976568.jpg|Leila in gypsy costume color lineart Bandicam 2016-06-24 21-19-14-726.jpg|Lelia with Akito after the battle. Bandicam 2016-06-24 21-24-37-518.jpg 89ec7e89.jpg 6da31c9f.jpg Ypoqn0K.jpg 6bad63b9.jpg 2015-12-18-14-26-18-76807600.jpg a32902b7.jpg -LNS- Code Geass - Akito the Exiled - 05 -BD 720p- -5919B2B8-.mkv snapshot 00.37.28 -2016.11.27 15.57.08-.jpg -LNS- Code Geass - Akito the Exiled - 05 -BD 720p- -5919B2B8-.mkv snapshot 00.36.40 -2016.11.27 15.54.26-.jpg -LNS- Code Geass - Akito the Exiled - 05 -BD 720p- -5919B2B8-.mkv snapshot 00.35.00 -2016.11.27 15.53.12-.jpg Category:Geass User Category:W-0 Category:Female Category:Europia United Category:Code Geass: Akito the Exiled